NAMES CHANGE5
by ks
Summary: As long as I get ten reviews, I will continue posting... PLEASE REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground. I'm just doing this for fun.  
  
  
  
  
NAMES CHANGE5  
  
  
  
  
Quote- What's in a name?  
  
  
  
  
Daisy stared at her friend with a sympathetic look. She new Shelby was going through a lot with her parents already, and Scott now coming into the picture with a new life, it couldn't be easy on her.  
  
Daisy: Shelby, talk to me. I'm your friend, remember?  
  
Shelby looked up at Daisy  
  
Daisy: Why don't you want to see him?  
  
Daisy was talking in a soft voice, practically a whisper, even though Juliete had already left.  
  
Shelby: I just can't see him Dais.  
  
Daisy: Shelby, look, do you still love him?  
  
Shelby looked down at the ground  
  
Daisy: I know that is like point blank, but Shelby, you have to talk about it.  
  
Shelby stood up and put a lose strand of air behind her ear.  
  
Shelby: It doesn't matter anymore Daisy, ok. It's over.  
  
Daisy: Shelby, you know that it matters.  
  
Shelby: Fine, ok. I LOVE him. Is that what you want to hear. It DOESN'T matter anymore though. He's moved on, so I am going to do the same.   
  
Shelby stomped out of the room and left Daisy sitting on the sofa with an exasperated look. She let out a loud sigh  
  
*Love hurts*  
***********************************  
  
Scott Barringer stepped off the plane and looked around. He put on his sunglasses and made his way to the baggage counter. After getting his things he called a taxi and stepped into it.  
  
Driver: Where to?  
  
Scott rubbed his hand through his hair and looked out the window  
  
Scott: Mt. Horizon.  
  
Driver: Sure thing mister.  
  
The man started the meter and then began to pull out of the parking lot.  
  
*I'll talk to Peter before I go to see Shelby* Scott thought to himself.  
  
Scott looked up and noticed the man staring at him through the review mirror.  
  
Scott: WHAT?  
  
Driver: You look familiar. Sorta like that guy who plays Anakin Skywalker  
  
Scott gave a small smile  
  
Scott: No, my name is Scott Barringer.  
  
The driver shrugged his shoulders and focused his attention back on the road  
  
*That was a close one* Scott thought to himself.  
***************************************  
  
Peter and Sophie walked into their house and turned on the light switch. They were both shocked about what they had just seen. They walked into the din and both took a seat on the sofa.  
  
Sophie: I can't believe Scott was in a movie.  
  
Peter shook his head in agreement and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck  
  
Peter: I just don't get why he didn't tell anyone  
  
Sophie: You know how that stuff is Peter. It's top secret.  
  
Peter gave a small grin  
  
Peter: Like the mission to mars.  
  
Sophie rolled her eyes  
  
Sophie: Peter, you know what I mean. Every Star Wars fan knows that George Lucas tries to keep things a secret. Beside, who knew Scott would change his name?  
  
Peter: Oh, and you're a big Star Wars fan?  
  
Sophie gave a little grin and 'clicked' her tongue  
  
Sophie: Yeah, I am.  
  
Peter just rolled his eyes and leaned in to give Sophie a kiss  
  
*DING-DONG*  
  
Peter: Just ignore it  
  
Peter leaned in for another kiss  
  
*DING-DONG*   
  
Sophie pulled away and gave her husband a small smile  
  
Sophie: Go get the door, I'm going to go call Shelby.  
  
Peter gave a disappointed look, but began to stand up  
  
Peter: I'm going to disconnect that thing tonight  
  
Sophie gave a little laugh as she walked back to their bedroom so she could call Shelby. She picked up the phone and began to dial the number.  
  
Sophie: Shelby, hey.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Sophie noticed Shelby's voice didn't have too much enthusiasm in it.  
  
Sophie: Shelby, are you ok?  
  
"Yeah-fine"  
  
*Ok, now I KNOW something it wrong. She didn't bang me for asking how she was* Sophie thought to herself.  
  
Sophie: Well, I went to see Star Wars  
  
"Yeah, cool"  
  
Sophie: Shelby, is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
"No"  
  
Sophie raised her eyebrows and settled back against the headboard of the bed.  
  
Sophie: You know you can talk to me Shelby.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I'm not up to it right now"  
  
Sophie slightly nodded her head and let out a sigh. Shelby seemed depressed about something  
  
Sophie: Ok then Shelby  
  
"I'll talk to you later"  
  
Sophie: Ok, bye Shelby.  
  
Sophie slowly put the phone down and pulled her legs up under her  
  
Sophie: Poor kid.  
***************************************  
  
Peter walked to the door. He was whistling and bouncing up and down with his hands in his pockets.  
  
*It feels good to have a day off* he thought to himself.  
  
He brought his hands out of his pockets and opened the door.  
  
Peter: Scott?  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! Maybe…10?  
  



End file.
